


Unfinished Stories

by drisles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: A collection of unfinished stories that are saved in a folder on my desktop. Emphasis on *unfinished*





	1. Chapter 1

If her mother could see her now, with her tear-stained cheeks, scuffed shoes and runny nose, Constance Isles would be mortified. But the thought of her mother’s reaction wasn’t enough to keep Maura from crying as she climbed the old, but sturdy, wooden ladder to her–their–special hideaway.

In all honesty, she felt a bit silly. 14-years-old and crying, running off to the one place she felt safe. But what else was she supposed to do? It was the last day of 8th grade and Maura had foolishly believed that because it was the last day of school, the other kids would give her a break. Or at least go easy on her.

Stupid. So stupid.

Wise beyond her years, she would never understand why her classmates were so cruel; why they called her names and tripped her in the hallways; rolled their eyes and laughed at her when she rose her hand to ask–or answer– a question. Why she was the only student who ate her lunch in the library. Alone.

In 7th grade, she had been lucky. She met a nice boy named Frankie who smiled at her in the hallways and volunteered to be her lab partner in science class. He even invited her to his house one night for dinner. She learned what a family was that night. And best of all, she met his older sister, Jane Rizzoli.

The summer leading up to 8th grade had been the happiest three months of her life. Her friendship with Frankie grew stronger, but her friendship with Jane? She didn’t have words. It was everything she had dreamed about, but ten times better. Frankie’s sister had quickly and unexpectedly, become her best friend. “Best friend,” she would whisper to herself between the sheets of her bed, enjoying how the two words sounded.

They were an unusual duo, Jane and Maura. Jane, one year older than Maura, was loud, brash, always getting into trouble and eager play every sport.

Maura was quiet, always had her nose in a book, eager to please and always looked elegant, even at 14-years-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first draft of my story, "Hit Me With Some Truths."


	2. you want me to what?

“You want me to what?” Jane mumbles against Maura’s throat, too focused the taste of the blonde’s skin and the sighs of approval escaping her lips.

“I want you to fuck me,” Maura repeats in a whisper, unable to stop the smirk from forming on her face when she feels the thrust of Jane’s hips.

Abruptly, the detective sits up, looking down at her girlfriend straddled between her thighs. “What?”

“I said–”

“No,” Jane interrupts, “I heard you, I just… isn’t that what we’re already doing? What we’ve been doing?”

Maura looks up at her with a contemplative look. “Technically, I suppose that is true. Although, I usually associate that term with sex that’s a little… faster, rougher… raw,” she pauses to pull Jane down to her before whispering in her ear, “and sometimes involves extra… _equipment_.”

 


	3. truck buddies, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the non existent sequel to Truck Buddies.

The sound of her name gently tugs her from a deep sleep. **  
**

“Maura,” the familiar voice whispers; soft lips press against her neck and below her ear. She smiles, flinching at the ticklish sensation, but she not have the energy to respond with any further action.

A persistent hand slides beneath her t-shirt and slowly caresses her bare skin, causing goosebumps to form in its wake.

“Mmph,” is Maura’s mumbled reply as she rolls onto her back.

“Come on, Maura. Time to get up.”

“‘s too early,” she grumbles and the other young women laughs.

“Uh oh. Someone’s been hanging out with me too often.”

Maura laughs before reluctantly opening her eyes, expecting harsh sunlight. Instead, she is met with the gentle golden hues of dawn.

“Jane?” her voice low and groggy from sleep. “Why so early?” she pouts.

Jane can’t help but laugh. She loves this version of maura; loves being privy to the childlike quality that her girlfriend exuded when she was sleep deprived.

“No questions,” Jane answers as she helps Maura sit up.

“Bu－mmm,” Maura’s words are silenced by Jane’s lips pressing against her own.

“Arms up,” Jane instructs and Maura lazily follows, lifting her arms to allow Jane to slip a sweatshirt over her head, kissing her once more as Maura’s head pops through the opening.

“Come on.” Jane pulls gently on Maura’s hand until she is  standing barefoot next to her bed.

“What are you－,” Maura glances at the clock, “－it’s not even 5 AM.”

“You can sleep in the car, I promise. Come on.”

And with that, they’re out the door.

—

Two hours later, Maura awakes for the second time this morning. Her neck stiff from the way it rested against the car window, but she ignores the discomfort as soon as her eyes meet the passing shoreline.

She turns to look at Jane, seemingly unaware that her girlfriend had stopped snoozing. She watches her with amused eyes as Jane silently mouths along to the song on the radio. Maura smiles when Jane starts at the sound of her voice asking where they are headed.  

“Dang.” Jane rests a hand on top of Maura’s knee, not taking her eyes off of the road. “I was hoping you wouldn’t wake up until we got there.”

Maura wraps her hands around the one on her knee and brings them to her lips. “Until we get where?”

“Here.” The car comes to stop and Maura looks out through the windshield. She gasps.

“Jane,” she starts, her voice barely audible.  No words follow.

“Surprise!” Jane beams. “Happy anniversary, Maura.”

“But it’s not for another week.”

Jane signs. “I know, I know. But Kate’s parents already had something planned here on our actual anniversary, so I settled. Hope it’s ok.”

Maura can’t stop smiling. “Of course it’s ok. Come here.” She pulls Jane close to her for a quick kiss before they both get out of the truck. “Is it just us?’

“Yep,” Jane grins as she shuts the car door. “Just you and me, back where it all began.”

“Good.” Maura presses her body against Jane’s until the brunette’s back hits the side of the pickup truck; a gift from Maura’s parents.

Jane’s hands quickly trail down Maura’s back, squeezing the firm flesh beneath her fingertips.

“Mmm,” Maura sighs as she nips at a tendon on Jane’s neck. “Is this what you had in mind? Recreating every moment that brought us together.”

“If I remember correctly,” Jane begins, “that would mean you’d need to be here.” And before Maura can even think to respond, Jane reverses them, with Maura lifted and pressed against the truck. “And this time…” her words low and flirtatious as her hand dips beneath the waistband of Maura’s yoga pants, “there’s no waffles to interrupt us.”

The sound Maura makes is something between a laugh and a cry of pleasure.

“Jane－” her fingers pull at dark curls, directing Jane to her mouth as she throbbing between her legs becomes unbareable.

“Come on, Maura,” Jane teases, removing her fingers completely, delicately tracing them around Maura’s sensitive skin.

“Finish… what… you started,” Maura pants, jutting her hips forward seeking contact.

“Don’t you remember how you finished last time?” Jane asks, stepping away from Maura to open the car door before hopping in.

“I remember it quite well,” Maura says, straddling her girlfriend in the driver’s seat. “You made me do all the work.”

“Hmm,” Jane’s hands slip beneath Maura’s yoga pants, gripping flesh, sliding her forward. “That’s not how I remember it.”

“Oh really?”


End file.
